


Open Season

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [15]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Backstory, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've said worse things to her face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Season

**Author's Note:**

> O is for opposite

'She's nothing like Ellie,' said Danny.

'Perhaps that's the point.' Zoe reached across Danny for her glass, sitting on the table beyond him. 'Ellie was a grown up,' she added.

'Don't let Vicki hear you say that!'

'Why not? I've said worse things to her face.'

Screamed at her, called her a bitch, backed her against a wall in the flat Vicki shared with two other medical students, including Zoe's ex-girlfriend. She'd been Zoe's girlfriend until she'd introduced Zoe to Vicki.

Until Vicki had cheated on her – leading to a shouting, pushing catfight of a wrestling match, that saw their flatmates scurrying out the door, eager to avoid whatever was coming next, whether that involved broken limbs or violent sex.

It almost happened, with Zoe dominant, Vicki shrinking against the wall, panting from their fight. But Zoe turned on her heel and walked out, and until Tom had introduced his new girlfriend to his closest friends, Zoe had barely thought of her again.

'You've called her worse?' said Danny. 'When? Why? Have another drink…' he finished.

'It was a long time ago,' said Zoe, 'And I don't want to talk about it.'


End file.
